


I am the mask you wear.......it's me they here

by Anonymous



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum, Persona 4, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Animals, Anonymity, Art, Depersonalization, Other, Photography, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo Justice defends his STRANGEST client yet......A HORSE?!?! But there is a twist, and nothing is as it seems, in this labyrinth of mystery and regret. Find out the secrets of the past and future in "I am the mask you wear It's me they hear".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the mask you wear.......it's me they here

**Author's Note:**

> "She is talking about the Phantom. She is his mask because he is the Angel of Music and he sines upon people to make them musically perfect. He shined upon Christine and made her musically perfect and she says that she is his mask, because she is singing his music because everyone is afraid of his face. So, the Phantom is using Christine to sing, so she is considered his "mask" musically."
> 
> \- The Biggest Phantom Phan EVER ALIVE!!!!!! , Yahoo Answers

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I am the mask you wear, it's me they here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326919) by Anonymous 




End file.
